The Thing At The Back of the Fridge
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Tahu is cleaning out his fridge, definitely not a one-Toa job. But what happens when he enlists the help of his teammates?


_AN: Another comedy-like thing from me! This was only two pages but dang, it took way longer than I expected to think of things for this. Grah.  
Summary: Tahu is cleaning out his fridge, definitely not a one-Toa job. But what happens when he enlists the help of his teammates?_

**

* * *

The Thing At The Back Of The Fridge**

**Nerdgirl-hime**

"All right. What do we have here..." Tahu murmured.

He was in the kitchen cleaning his refrigerator. It had been a while, what with saving the world and all. Parcels of unknown items littered the floor around him, most of them some sort of spoiled.

"This milk's still good... I can keep this fish..." He said, replacing items. "Gah, this is tough." He exclaimed upon seeing how much stuff he had to go through. Sighing, he sat down on the linoleum.

"I'd better call the others."

Soon, the rest of the Toa Nuva stood in his kitchen doorway.

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Gali.

"More importantly, what the heck happened to your kitchen?" Pohatu remarked.

"I was cleaning." Answered Tahu. "It just got a bit overwhelming, so I thought I'd ask you guys to help."

"No problem." Kopaka said. He picked up a foil-wrapped package. "What do I do with this?"

"Oh, that's not even a week old, it goes back in the fridge."

Kopaka opened the parcel and sniffed it. His mask creased at the foul smell. "Tahu, it smells like it's been sitting in your fridge for years. I think you should throw it out."

"Says you, brainfreeze." Tahu retorted. "I'm sure it's fine. All it needs is to be heated, and it'll taste great." He took the package from Kopaka and tossed it back into the refrigerator.

Lewa picked up a Tupperware container containing something which looked slimy. "Y'know, it's strangefunny that we have crushdefeated the Makuta, but we're hardlucked when it comes to washcleaning Tahu's fridge!" He chuckled and tossed the container in the garbage.

Onua laughed. "Lewa's right. Why do you need all of us to help clean your fridge. Heck, even Taka's here." He gestured to the Toa of Light, who was attempting to taste some old macaroni and cheese. "Taka! Don't eat that!" He snapped, stopping Takanuva before he could take a bite.

"It looked okay..." Whined Takanuva.

"You don't know where it's been." Pohatu said.

"Yeah, for all we heartknow, it could have been up Tahu's- mfff!" Lewa's comment was silenced by a strong black hand clamped over his mouth.

"What Lewa means is that it's gross." Onua finished.

Gali took Tahu to the side and whispered, "You invited Lewa?"

"Yes." Tahu said gruffly.

"Big mistake, Tahu."

"I gathered that much." Tahu opened the freezer and reached into the back. He pulled out a Tupperware container with an unrecognizable substance in it. "Hey, what's this? I don't remember cooking anything like this before..." Kopaka, curious, peered over his shoulder.

"It looks gross." He said.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Tahu retorted.

"Smell it! Smell it!" Chanted Lewa.

"I can't, it's frozen and therefore it smells like Kopaka." Tahu answered. Kopaka glared at him.

"...Cook it?" Asked Onua. "I mean, some foods look different after being cooked, so maybe we should try?"

"Our earth brother has a good plan," Pohatu said, walking to the stove. He found a pot, dumped the Tupperware's contents in, and lit the stove. "Naturally, since I am the most experienced cook here..."

"Isn't Tahu more experienced at cooking stuff?" Takanuva asked. "I mean, he IS the Toa of Fire..."

"Silence, mortal!" Pohatu grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the mess in the pot. "Tahu always burns whatever the crap he's cooking."

Lewa pointed at the unpalatable, bubbling, concoction, blackened beyond all recognition. "So you're speak-saying that that isn't already char-burned beyond belief?"

"No, Lewa," Pohatu answered all-knowingly. "It's simply 'well-done'. There's a difference, you know?" He took the pot off the stove and served it to the other Toa. Gali took a whiff and her face scrunched up.

"Mata Nui! That smells terrible!" She cried. Other remarks of disgust were expressed as the smell traveled around Tahu's kitchen.

"Ew!"

"Hurgh!"

"Are you insane?"

"Agh!"

"The stink-smell! It BUUUUURNS!" Lewa grabbed the pot and hurled it at the far wall where its contents splattered against the window.

"That's it!" Tahu bellowed, stomping his foot. Jets of flame erupted from his hands and he burned every article of food that had been taken from his refrigerator. Gali gasped and summoned a rainstorm to extinguish the fire before it could spread around Tahu's home.

"I want all of you OUT OF HERE!" Tahu roared, pointing at the door. "You guys were of NO HELP AT ALL. GET OUT."

"What's his problem?" Lewa asked as he and the others exited the house.

"All right. What do we have here..." Tahu murmured.

He was in the kitchen cleaning his refrigerator. It had been a while, what with saving the world and all. Parcels of unknown items littered the floor around him, most of them some sort of spoiled, and all of them burnt to some extent. Sighing, he sat down on the linoleum. His kitchen was a mess. Spoiled goop had been tossed on the far wall, scorch marks were everywhere, and almost everything in his kitchen was dripping wet. It would take a long time for just one Toa to clean up.

"Better call the others..." Tahu mumbled.

END


End file.
